dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Marriott
|birthplace = Penticton, British Columbia, Canada |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Actor Voice Actor Comedian Instructor Author Writer |areas_active = London Vancouver |active = 1982-present |status = Inactive in Dubbing |website = Alan Marriott }}Alan D. Marriott (born July 19, 1971) is a Canadian actor, voice actor, improv comedian, improv instructor and writer. Biography Alan moved to Vancouver, British Columbia in 1980 to attend the Studio 58 acting school. He left Studio 58 to join the first season of Salmon Arm Summer Stock Youth Theatre (SASSY) and did two seasons with the company. Alan spent four years working with the improvisational theatre group Vancouver Theatresports and also played the character of Aldous Bacon in VSL's original production of Suspect (an improvised murder mystery). Alan moved to London, England to complete his formal acting training at The London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art (LAMDA). Upon finishing LAMDA Alan began working in improv once again, starting London Theatresports and creating and playing in numerous different improv formats including Hamlet Improvised, Impro Lear, Impro Lab (London's first 2-act improvised play), The Impro Musical, Lust Boulavarde (an improvised soap opera), and Impropera (a 2-act improvised opera). Alan has worked with or taught almost every improvisational theatre group in London including: Grand Theft Impro, Made Up Like Tarts, Scratch, Showstopper, The Comedy Store Players, Dogs on Holiday, Impro Musical, Impropera, Brickbats Volunteers, South of the River (with Steve Frost and Jeremy Hardy) and, his own current impro troupe, The Crunchy Frog Collective. Currently he helps form and trains an impro troupe in Vancouver BC titled 3rd and Main and occasionally hosts their weekly shows at School Creative every Saturday at 8:00 pm. Alan has also done extensive voice acting work for radio and TV animation, including Mr. Fothergill, Travis, Spud and Scoop in the US dub on Bob the Builder and Glar on Planet 51. He also voiced Victor Volt in The Secret Show, and the characters Cowboy and Indian in A Town Called Panic. He is the author of Genius Now!. He also wrote one episode of Animal Stories (in which he narrated the American dubbed version for The Disney Channel), several comedy sketches for CBC and a short film called Teeth and worked as a voice director for the BKN Classic Series trilogy and the direct to video film Alice in Wonderland: What's the Matter with Hatter?. Alan also had onscreen appearances on several British television series including Wake Up in the Wild Room, The Bootleg Broadway Show, The All New Alexei Sayle Show, Ghost Train, Jo Brand Through the Cakehole and the TV movie Now What. After twenty years living and working in London, England, Alan moved back to Vancouver in 2008 and now makes his home in North Vancouver, British Columbia. He is the driving force behind ImprovMusical, a one-hour improvised musical based on a single audience suggestion which premiered in July 2010 and is currently playing at Vancouver Theatresports. In 2016, Marriott recently voiced the characters Buried Lede and Mr. Stripes in the season six My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic episode "The Saddle Row Review". Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Specials *''Bob the Builder: The Live Show!'' (2002) - Scoop, Spud, Mr. Bentley (US Dub) Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Bob the Builder'' (1998-2012) - Scoop (1st Voice; Seasons 1-16), Travis (1st Voice; Seasons 1-16), Dodger, Spud (1st Voice; Seasons 1-16), Mr. Dixon, Mr. Bentley (1st Voice; Seasons 3-9) (US Dub) *''Twipsy'' (1999) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Urusei Yatsura'' (1981-1986) - Chibi (BBC3 Gag Dub) OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part III'' (1989) - Lester, Jacker (Manga Dub) Anime Films *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' (1993) - Traffic Officer Motohashi, JGSDF, News Anchor, Rookie Pilot (Manga Dub) External Links *Alan Marriott at the Internet Movie Database *Alan Marriott at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Inactive Voice Actors Category:United Kingdom-Based Voice Actors Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Manga Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions